A numher of arrangements of shields for eyeglasses are known in the prior art. One previously used arrangement comprises a flexible side shield attached to the frame of the eyeglasses or clamped between the lens and the frame. Such a configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,175 to Willson and Bourquin. The Willson invention is quite effective, but is not suited to allow for easy removability of the shield. Several arrangements for removable side eyeglass shields are known in the prior art. One such arrangement is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,100; however, the device provided in that patent requires several parts in addition to the shield itself in order to be effective. Eyeglass side shields have been developed in the prior art which are easily attachable and removable with a minimum of or no excess parts. However, none of those side shields attach firmly to the lens frame, and none provide protection from light, wind, dirt, or other impurities entering the space between the lens and the face from above the level of the lens.